A New Beginning
by fake117x
Summary: Liara was captured and experimented on by the Reapers before being inexplicably released.
1. The First Step

With a cry of fear Liara sits up in bed. Her hand goes to her throat remembering the tubes that had been stuffed down it during her capture. The pain of the needs and knives rending her flesh felt so real it was like she was back in that room. She was gasping for breath and began frantically kicking the sheets off of her. She dived out of bed completely naked and stood panting in the middle of the room. Slowly her composure returned and she made her way over the window. Standing there looking at the wake of the ship as it passed between relays she reflected that it would take some time to recover fully from her ordeal. She still had no idea why the Reapers had bothered to capture her if they where just going to release her. The obvious fear had been indoctrination but some people seemed inexplicably resistant to it and it appears she was one. Well at least in the weeks following her release she hadn't had any desires to assassinate the commander or blow up the ship...

Crossing the room back to her bed she lay down and closed her eyes. Sleep evaded her though and she tossed and turned in the bed. At first she just thought she was still feeling the effects of her nightmare and soon she wondered was she just restless. But slowly, oh so slowly she began to feel other urges. She bit her lip as her hand brushed her breasts the small movement across her nipple sending shivers through her body. Her hand began to wonder down her stomach towards her pussy. She quickly found her clit and began to rub it, slowly at first but with ever increasing speed. She was in no mood to tease herself so it wasn't long before she was frantically rubbing her fingers violently across her clit as she struggled towards an orgasm. In her euphoric haze as she approached her climax she didn't notice the burning sensation deep in her pussy. Eventually it began to effect her but she ignored it in desperation to finish herself off. But soon it was too much to ignore. She cried out as pain ripped through her abdomen. She reached down and felt something sticking out of her pussy. In a panic she grabbed it trying to pull it out.

Nightmare images of Reapers laying eggs in her flashed through her mind but this didn't feel like that. For one whatever it was definitely part of her. Whatever IT was. For another it was highly sensitive. Her biggest difficulty in getting a grip on it was the waves of pleasure that came rolling out of it as she made contact. She relaxed a bit and caught her breath and watched as it slowly began to push itself out further and further. Realizing the pain was gone her curiosity began to get the better of her. As she watched a blue dome pushed up out of her pussy and began to rise. A shaft of flesh followed it. At first it was just an inch or two. But slowly it began to widen and lengthen until it was at least 5 or 6 inches. She reached out slowly and gripped it. The incredible pleasure from before was gone but it still felt amazingly good to touch. She experimented running her hand up and down it. She had seen enough porn in her days to know it was some form of cock. It may not look like the Krogan or Batarian cocks she was used to seeing but it was certainly a similar appendage. She began to stroke it faster feeling something inside of her building up. It was similar to approaching a climax but...somehow more intense. She knew that something was seriously wrong with her but it was like watching a video through her own eyes. Her body was acting on autopilot and she was just along for the ride. She looked down and was surprised to see it had gotten bigger. It may not have been Krogan big but it was larger than most other species as far as she knew. It must be easily 10 or 11 inches by now and as wide as a can of beer.

She was getting close to finishing when she heard a chime at the door. She froze with both hands on her cock. "Liara you in there?"; she heard the commanders voice, muffled by the door. "Just a moment"; she responded. Leaping out of bed she reached for her robe. It was a little short but she didn't think it would bother the commander. Reaching the door she opened it with a wave of her hand. As it opened the stunning redheaded figure of Commander Jane Shepard stepped through. She was smiling as she said;"Just thought I'd check up on you. You know see how you where doing or if you needed anything?". "Oh well now's not a great time ...I er...was in the middle of some work"; Liara responded. "Yeah Edi mentioned you where up and strongly suggested I come check on you. She wouldn't say why but you know Edi. Between hiding her new body and her relationship with Jeff she seems to be getting pretty secretive"; said the commander as she strolled into the room. Making her way over to the couch she sat down and looked at Liara. Liara was busy disabling the cameras in the room without alerting Edi. She already knew too much and Liara didn't want news of her condition spreading before she could deal with it herself. Turning she strode towards Jane but as she did so she saw the commander go from relaxed to shocked in an instant. She followed her gaze downwards and realized her robe was far to short to hide her new appendage. She hadn't thought it through when she just tossed it on and now the semi hard tip was hanging between her legs. The commander was sitting there with her mouth wide open seeming too shocked to speak. "Oh this...a little addition I picked up on Omega. A lot of Asari like to have mods like this"; was all she could think of off the top of her head. "I've never seen a mod like that before Liara. Jesus it looks like the real thing": said Jane.

Not quite sure what she was doing Liara locked eyes with the commander and slowly undid her robe. "Would you like a closer look?"; she coyly asked. The commander gulped and her eyes flickered towards the door. Liara reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. The commander looked into her eyes. For a moment terror enveloped the commander as Liaras eyes turned black. But then it slipped away as if it was never there to be replaced by something else. A...sort of hunger. A need. Something primal that the commander had never felt before. It was an understatement to say she was horny. Without a thought she dropped to her knees before Liara. She reached out without hesitation and gripped the cock firmly bringing the tip to her mouth. Looking up at Liara as she did so the commander opened her mouth and slowly began to take the entire cock, inch by inch. The feeling was indescribably good. Liara was suddenly overwhelmed by a violent urge. Not even trying to resist she grabbed the commanders head with both hands. "Embrace eternity"; she said as her eyes turned black again. Thrusting her hips forward she shoved the entire length of her cock into Jane's mouth and into her throat.

Holding her there the young Asari began to dominate her...


	2. Her First Victim

Gack gack gack gack gack

Over and over the obscene noise reverberated throughout the cabin as Liara shoved inch after inch of her cock into the commanders mouth. She could feel her cock hitting the back of her throat over and over again as the commander struggled to take it any deeper. Removing her cock for a moment Liara looked at the commander. She reached out and stroked her face almost lovingly as her jet black eyes bored into Jane's. The commander felt a blissful relaxation slip through her body and her muscles began to relax.

Only Liara's hands holding her head kept her upright as she slumped. Taking her cock Liara guided it back into place and this time she felt her cock slip down the commanders tight throat. With a sigh of pleasure she began to fuck her face again and enjoyed the feeling of her balls slapping the commanders chin each time she bottomed out.

She didn't know what had come over her but she didn't care. This was far better than having her pussy licked and she intended to make the most of it. She took the commanders throat in her hand and began to squeeze and choke her as she forced her cock as deep as she could get it. She watched the commander turn red, and then a tinge of blue as she slowly dimmed, slipping closer and closer to unconsciousness.

Liara released her at the last moment and roughly slapped her awake. For a moment the commanders eyes came into focus and she pushed Liara back slightly but then whatever was effecting her took over again and she relaxed and let the hung Asari fuck her throat.

Liara had had so many fantasies of being with the commander but in all of them she had been the shy young maiden being taken by the grizzled veteran of 100 battles. Always Jane had been the aggressor in her imaginings as she had rubbed her clit frantically. Now she knew she could never give this up. This power. This sense of dominating a lower life form.

She felt her cock begin to throb and swell. Her breathing sharpened and she increased her tempo, plunging her cock faster and faster into the commanders throat as she felt herself begin to climax. With a wet squirt she felt herself begin to dump her load directly down the commanders throat as she cried out over and over again.

She felt dizzy and light headed as she slumped backwards towards the bed. Falling on it she lay on her back panting. She felt her mammoth cock soften and droop onto her stomach as it slowly leaked cum. The room felt like it was spinning around her and she felt her vision go dark.

When she awoke she was still naked on the bed but Jane had obviously dragged her further up towards the pillows. She felt the commanders head lying on her breasts and could hear the deep slow breathing of her first conquest.

Because Liara's mind was already racing with the possibilities. Jane would be the first yes but there would be others. But first she had other matters to attend to. She sat upright and the commander came awake as she fell sideways. Liara got onto her knees and looked at her. Jane watched her eyes go black and with a small motion Liara indicated she should position herself. Obediently the commander rolled to her stomach and then to her hands and knees as she bent over in front of the young Asari.

Liara spit on her palm and stroked her cock as it got harder and harder. She positioned it at the commanders slit and began to slowly rub it up and down. She felt Jane's pussy lips get wetter and wetter and she began to slowly push her cock in. Just the tip at first but it wasn't long before she was working the head in. Soon she began to slide cock in inch after inch. The commander didn't make a noise but Liara could see her well formed back muscles clenching and tightening as she slowly got used to the monster invading her.

With a slap Liara brought her hand down roughly on the commanders ass. Jane jerked backwards at the sudden impact and impaled herself on several more inches of cock all at once.

With a choked cry her head tipped back in anguish. Liara reached out and gripped her hair, using it as leverage to pull herself deeper and deeper into the commanders pussy.

"Yes that's it my little human slut! Take it!" she cried out as she started to fuck Jane like the whore she was.

The commander for her part was quickly adapting to the cock and was beginning to enjoy the sensation of being filled to the brim. Never before had she been with someone so well endowed and she knew one thing for sure. No human would ever be good enough for her again.

Liara rose up on her feet and crouched behind the commander, the position allowing her to take Jane even harder and faster than before. The commander cried out as she went over the edge. She gripped the sheets and lewdly shoved her hips back towards the intruding cock as wave after wave of pleasure rippled out from her pussy.

Liara let go the commanders hair and from behind gripped her throat again. She began to squeeze and choke the commander as she took her, smiling sadistically as she relentlessly pounded her.

The commander was hit by another orgasm, and then another. It was overwhelming and with a cry she slumped in Liara's grip.

This didn't stop the Asari from taking her harder and harder. If anything the thought that she had just fucked a woman she had once respected so much unconscious gave her a feeling of huge satisfaction. She let the commander slump down as she gripped her hips with both her hands.

She looked down and admired the sight of Jane's ass rippling as Liara's taught stomach and pubic bone hammered her from behind. It was enough to bring her the release she had been slowly building towards.

The commander slowly came around as she heard Liara cry out " Yes!Yes!YESSSS!" and felt a warmth shooting inside her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she was hit by a final orgasm.

Unlike before Liara didn't feel diminished. She dropped the commander like a sack of potatoes and stood to dress. She had business to be about. And more victims to find. Already she could feel her cock throbbing and pulsing. It would need more release before she could be satisfied and the commander was no longer enough.


End file.
